


double reservation

by zerocatastrophes



Category: IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, chaewonz pls, excuse my non existential humor, imagine this happened on christmas yves yea did u see what i did, this one is for the deprived loonazoners, we still need an interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocatastrophes/pseuds/zerocatastrophes
Summary: Several months ago, Park Chaewon and Kim Chaewon got interviewed and mentioned wanting to be friends with each other but nothing happens, members of IZ*ONE and LOONA had enough, they came into action, and set up their introverted Chaewons into a blind date on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE) / Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	double reservation

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mad. we've been getting literally nothing for a loonazone collab. even having these two groups in one show are such a rare sight and if we get it, we get no interactions and collabs. icb we just living with those past pictures of 2jin and jungeun with yena and chaeyeon and yves selca. we need more right? 
> 
> so here ya go. the interaction i wanted the most to happen. hope y'all enjoy. excuse my dry humor : )

_yvesning_

_cmon chae, pls let us pay you_

_feather yeon_

_nope._

_I was the one who approached you about this, anyway. We’re paying._

_yvesning_

_that’s too embarrassing oml pls chae_

_even a half????_

_feather yeon_

_still a no haha sorry Sooyoung_

_we already paid anyway_

_yvesning_

_WHAT HOW_

_feather yeon_

_online?_

_yvesning_

_oh._

_ok then._

_let us at least pay once we all eat together????_

_feather yeon_

_you know 24 people is a lot to pay soo…_

_but ok, the kids here are agreeing_

_yvesning_

_call!_

“Save up your money first, girls. Chaeyeon didn’t agree,” Jinsoul said and went back and jumped to the sofa. Sooyoung locked her phone after sending that message to Chaeyeon, closing her eyes, regretting that she didn’t insist more on paying. She remembered all those days when the eleven of them go on part-time jobs secretly just to get the money they have right now. Worthless, she thinks. 

“Isn’t that restaurant too pricey?” Heejin looked at her crumpled cash in defeat. “We ate there during our first win and the CEO almost ran out of cash!” She threw her cash into the tiled floor. Jungeun, who was just beside her, slapped her thigh. 

“Well... They’re IZ*ONE. Their sales are so high!” Yeojin raised her hand above her and pointed at their dorm’s ceiling. “I’m not kidding. You guys should check the charts. They’re one of the big groups out there.” 

“ _Fourth gen queens,_ ” Jiwoo stated, feeling proud of herself for remembering that tweet she read from an _orbit_ on Twitter.

“You guys should save more anyway.” Haseul chuckled. “Sooyoung said we’re gonna pay when we all eat together.” 

“Wait, what?” Hyejoo, who didn’t even bother listening to the rest of the conversation, stood up and walked to Sooyoung who was in the middle of the living room, standing. “You said we’re paying for dinner? Like… with IZ*ONE?!” 

Sooyoung started to regret what she typed earlier the moment she saw Hyejoo’s flaring glare. She fought the younger’s stare. “Yes, I did. What about it?” 

“She acting like we’re rich.” Hyunjin chimed into the dorm’s living room from the kitchen, mouth full and bread crumbs spreading on her lips. By that, everyone figured out what their member did. 

"We are saving money!" 

"And how do we do that?" Hyunjin scoffed when she took a step closer to Sooyoung and unleashed her _mugshot_ expression. 

"I have to agree with Hyunjin this time." Vivi bounced her pointing finger to Hyunjin, indicating her siding on the younger of the two. "That dinner could be anytime sooner." 

"And it could be anytime later!" Yerim raised her voice. Yeojin beside her was about to slam her for her sudden action. "After their _Panorama_ comeback, they're doing their Japanese promotions. It means more schedules, more time for us to earn!" 

"Do you have a stan account for them?" Jungeun looked at the OEC maknae suspiciously. Jinsoul also did the same. 

"No! No! I don't!" Yerim shook her head and hands vigorously. "C'mon! That's their usual schedule. Korean comeback and then Japanese." 

"You know the basics." Heejin turned her head to Yerim. 

Yerim glared at everyone, at Jungeun at first in particular. "We all watched _Produce 48_! It was explained there they're a Korean-Japanese group." 

"Can you all be quiet?" Sooyoung shushes everyone, with her pointing finger placed on her lips. "Don't you all think our Chaewon would be wondering why we are talking about IZ*ONE all of a sudden?" 

"I don't think so?" Yerim shrugged her shoulders. 

"We've been pinning her and IZ*ONE's Chaewon for months. If she heard we're talking about the other group. She will be suspicious we're making plans." Hyejoo explained. 

"What if we make a codename for IZ*ONE?" Yeojin kneeled at the couch as she suggested that. 

"That would be great." Haseul received a wink from Yeojin from the other side of the sofa. 

Heejin raised her hand. "How about _Enozi_?"

"That's one of their _Youtube_ segments!" Yerim declined right away. 

"You're really a _WIZ*ONE,_ " Heejin answered back, chuckling. 

Yerim's eyes widened and pointed at Heejin, laughing. "Look, you even know the fandom name!" 

"That's one of the basics!" 

"Whatever." 

"Okay… stop y'all." Jiwoo gestured her hands as if she's dividing the sea but instead, she's dividing the distance between Heejin sitting on the floor and Yerim from the couch. "Since you mentioned the fandom name, what if we go with wizards?" 

"Woah. That's not a basic." Yeojin clapped her hands slowly while coming closer to Jiwoo, Yerim followed. Then Hyunjin. Then Heejin. Then— 

"Wait wait, what's not a basic?" Jiwoo asked in confusion, taking down the quartet's hands from clapping. 

"Idols know other group's fandom names. But only fans figure out the real meaning behind it!" 

Jungeun's lips went in awe. "You have a point!" Yeojin initiated a high five, and Jungeun absentmindedly accepted it. "Since when did you become a _WIZ*ONE_ , _Wooming_?" Jiwoo can see the teasing in Jungeun's eyes. 

"I use Twitter more than much, I guess…" Jiwoo scratched her neck out of embarrassment. "Are we okay with wizards, anyway? Haseul? Sooyoung? Vivi?" Jiwoo avoided Jungeun's wiggling eyebrows and looked at the oldest, the leader, and the acting leader in this situation they're solving. 

"I don't think Gowon knows about the wizards thing in IZ*ONE's fandom name and I guess we should settle with it." Vivi after expressing her opinion looked at the duo and waited for their answers. At Haseul sitting beside her and at Sooyoung.

"We're going with wizards." Sooyoung looked at Haseul, when she saw their leader nodded, Sooyoung nodded at everyone, finalizing the decision. 

"Even though we already have a codename, we all should still not use the word all the time as Chaewon might feel suspicious about it." Haseul reminded everyone. 

"Anyway, how's Chaewon? Is she now feeling well?" Jinsoul looked at Hyejoo, Chaewon's roommate, and is the last one to check the younger before their meeting started. 

"She keeps on vomiting earlier and dizzy. The liquor really helped."

Everyone turned their heads to one particular person, who was still clueless she was about to be the center of the topic. 

Hyunjin looked at everyone's eyes one by one, gulped when she noticed everyone was looking at her with the same expression. "Now, what? You guys should thank me. We won't be having this meeting if I didn't drink with Chaewon." Hyunjin chuckled and went back to watching the television, which she can barely see because of Sooyoung standing. 

"Who thought that was a great idea?" Hyejoo used her monotonous voice when she asked the question, everyone knew what was about to happen. They could only cross their fingers Hyunjin won't answer anything dumb. 

"We knew there's no way other than that that can kick Chaewon out of the living room,—" Hyunjin explained. "—Thinking about it, that was even a rare idea only me can think about!" She grins at Hyejoo. The latter only sighed and secretly rolled her eyes as she avoided Hyunjin's gaze. 

"Good thing our practice starts by the afternoon and I think our Chaewon would be okay by that time." Haseul glanced at the clock at the top of the television. "It's almost morning. Time to sleep." The leader tapped Hyejoo's shoulder right before she rushed back to her room. "Just call us when Chaewon feels anything." 

Hyejoo only gave her a thumbs up before running back to her room.

* * *

"Have you made a reservation, Hye?" Chaeyeon after placing down her phone on the table in front of her asked Hyewon beside her. 

Hyewon holds her phone on landscape, making Chaeyeon doubt if the former did what she commanded minutes ago. 

Without looking at her, Hyewon replied, "Yeah. I did." 

She figured out she could check her email later. Chaeyeon roamed her eyes around their dorm. Only she and Hyewon were left in the living room. She heard Nako and Hitomi shouting at probably Wonyoung and Yuri. Those four always volunteer to make meals every time the two dorms decide to eat dinner together, but the two Japanese always end up to be the decent ones and actually making food while the other duo is messing up or either _trying_ to help. 

Chaeyeon's eyes landed on her phone as it lit up, she grabbed it. She thought it was a notification from the game she abandoned two days ago but when she found out who it was, her both hands held the phone, ready to type in a message. 

_yvesning_

_we just ended our meeting_

_ready to bed_

_oh my god theyre such a mess_

_feather yeon_

_Look whos talking_

_Jk_

_That's a 12 member group for you_

_How did it go?_

_yvesning_

_made a codename for your group so Gowon wont raise any suspicions_

_just found out Choerry and Jiwoo is a fan of yours lol she knows a lot_

_feather yeon_

_Really?_

_Such an honor, sunbae! hshahahahah_

_yvesning_

_our groups debut the same year whAt_

_feather yeon_

_I always forget about it because of your debut system lol_

_Been in the industry for more than 3 years_

_Tough isnt it_

_Yena told us stories, it was a wild ride_

_yvesning_

_indeed._

_WAIT RIGHT YENA USED TO BE IN HERE TOO_

_damn kinda jealous she was trainees with 2jin and jungeun_

_anyway_

_how did you leave your chaewon out on your meeting?_

_feather yeon_

_We havent started yet!_

_Dorm 1 still on their way_

_How about yours?_

_yvesning_

_hyunjin's crazy_

_they had a 1v1 drinking contest but she drank coke to cheat_

_it took a few minutes before we started bc gowon was SOOOOO drunk it took her A LOT OF TIME vomiting on the toilet_

_damn she even dunk her face inside_

_feather yeon_

_SERIOUSLY?????_

_that's… brilliant_

_wanna say that to dorm 1 but its too late_

_plus manager won't agree_

_yvesning_

_U THINK SO????_

_every1 here thinks its dumb!_

_feather yeon_

_Well_

_You told me the living room is gowon's territory right_

_yvesning_

_yea our territory_

_team sofa_

_jinsoul me and her_

_feather yeon_

_That's the only way I can think of to kick her out of the living room and instead sleep in the bedroom_

_But if that happens here, maybe we'll put some high alcohol liquor on chaewon's drink if that exists_

_yvesning_

_are u a scorpio?_

_feather yeon_

_No. Capri why?_

_yvesning_

_nothing_

_i just think our scorpios here are crazy_

_i thought ur the same specie_

_anw i feel sleepy we have practice at 1_

_i need to hibernate_

_tell me how you keep ur chaewon out btw_

_feather yeon_

_I'll take note of that!_

"Wee-woo! Wee-woo! Dorm one alert is here! Wee-woo! Wee-woo!" Four people came out of the living room in line. The tallest of them all leading the line pulled an imaginary bell on top of her twice, followed by shouts, acting as a sound effect of the bell. 

While the first two in front were having fun on their little train, the two at the back made Chaeyeon think they only got forced. Hitomi, third on the line, even had a spatula on her hand. When she met gazes with Chaeyeon, she raised her spatula and acted like she was about to hit Yuri's head. Hitomi's mad expression, furrowed eyebrows, and bitten lips made Chaeyeon laugh. 

"Yena texted me they're on their way!" Yuri raised her phone and showed it to the two, Chaeyeon and Hyewon. Hitomi laid down her spatula. 

"They've been saying that for an hour," Hyewon said, her eyes locked on her phone, slamming her fingers onto the screen. 

"It's true this time!" Wonyoung pulled her imaginary bell and the train stopped. Hitomi and Nako didn’t waste the chance and ran back to the kitchen.

Yuri and Wonyoung didn't seem to bother and stayed standing in front of Chaeyeon, "Yujin has been sending Yuri pictures every minute…" Yuri's phone dinged. "Here it goes again!" The duo looked at Yuri's phone screen. "I can see our door! They're here! WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE—" 

"We're here!" The door banged. Chaeyeon could only sigh while imagining the damage it caused to the wall. 

Yujin, followed by Yena, came in already compacted with each other, doing weird antics as what Dorm 2 always expects from the crazy duo. Yena pointed her finger at Chaeyeon, the latter confusingly pointed herself, Yujin nodded while bursting out laughing. She made a high five with Yena and they’re now both laughing on their way to the couch beside Hyewon. They got scolded by her the moment Yena and Yujin threw themselves to the couch. 

"Sorry, we took some time." Minjoo patted Chaeyeon's shoulder before she sat in on the extended part of the sofa in front of Chaeyeon. "Convincing Chaewon to go somewhere wasted our time." She added. 

"I can say that." Chaeyeon chuckled. "I think she found out what's the meal for today?" 

"One of the reasons why she wants to go tonight! We shouldn't have video called earlier." 

“How did you manage to escape, tho?” 

“Well…” Minjoo laid her head low, chuckling, scratching her neck. “I asked her to bring my camera to the repair shop." 

"Her? Does she have someone with her?" 

"Yep. The manager is with her, he knows our plans." 

A lazy walking Yuri paved her way to the seat beside Minjoo. She patted Minjoo's back while nodding. "Yena told me how you distracted our Kim Chaewon out of the secret meeting. I can only say good luck." Yuri raised a thumbs up on Minjoo's face, which the latter annoyingly put down when Yuri shaved in more on her face. 

Hitomi removed her apron and placed it on the living room table before sitting beside Chaeyeon. As she saw Yuri's arm wrapped around Minjoo's shoulder, Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk, aren't you?" 

Yuri scoffed and removed her arm around Minjoo, placing both her hands on her hips. "Why would I be?!" 

"Oh… you're not." Hitomi sat cross-legged before reaching for the remote, opening the television. "You look like one." 

"YA! HOW DARE—" 

"Presenting you the secret meeting meal of the day: _tteokbokki_!" Wonyoung announced as she entered the living room, with Yujin as her assistant waving her hands on the tteokbokki pot, as if she was showing off a magic trick. 

"Finally," Hyewon murmured as she put down her phone under her seat. 

"No Chaewon today! _Assa_!" Yujin yelled while raising her chopsticks. Eunbi came in to scold her just exactly when Yujin is about to dunk her chopsticks onto the hot pot. 

"Help them at the kitchen first before I let you eat." Eunbi grabbed Yujin's chopsticks, leaving the youngster with no choice but to go back to the kitchen. Several yells and shouts from the kitchen arose upon Yujin's arrival. 

"Hey," Chaeyeon called Eunbi. The latter responded a hum as she was placing a spoonful of _tteokbokki_ on her bowl. 

" _3n1_ were insisting on paying a reservation for _Mint_." 

Eunbi chuckled and pointed her chopsticks to Chaeyeon. "Chaewon isn't here. You can drop the codenames." 

"Did you let them?" Chaeyeon shook her head. Eunbi nodded and raised a thumbs up with her free hand. "We know how they're struggling nowadays. Just a reservation for one in that resto already costs a flight to Jeju." 

"But you know we chose that place for privacy, right?" 

"The Chaewons are introverts. _Dispatch_ is on the roll since new year is coming. I understand," Eunbi answered. She looks at the silent Minjoo. "Hey, you can eat now. You _sacrificed_ big time today." 

Chaeyeon initiated to get her bowl. She gave a smile while offering a bowl. Minjoo gladly accepted and even bowed to Chaeyeon. 

"Ya! Why are you so formal?" Chaeyeon slapped her shoulders. Minjoo only chuckled back. 

Later on, everyone slowly came to the table and grabbed their bowls, and started eating. It was their first planned home dinner with a minus one, this was also actually their first face to face meeting about their absent member. 

Chaeyeon placed down her bowl, wiping her lips. "We already made a reservation at a resto earlier."

"Which one? We visited a lot recently." Sakura asked, with her chopsticks raised. 

"The most hidden one. We even reserved a private room. Safe from paparazzi." 

"Paparazzi?" Wonyoung scoffed, almost got choked on her soda. "Boomer! Call it _Dispatch_!" 

"Yeah… yeah… Dispatch…" Chaeyeon didn't bother to defend herself anymore. 

But it seems like someone is willing to do it for her. 

"But Dispatch isn't the only one who is interested in us. There are a lot." 

Wonyoung dropped her chopsticks on purpose on the table. She slams it to get everyone's attention; she succeeded though. While still smiling at Hitomi, she slowly placed down her bow before wiping the table in a _fancy_ way. By that, folding the tissue like it was an expensive cloth, and started wiping, slow enough that it is noticeable, and confusing for the other members. 

"Ok—" 

" _Ehem ehem_!" 

Wonyoung raised her head and faced the person beside her. The person who interrupted her _earning glory_ moment. Wonyoung gritted her teeth and clenched her right fist that was hiding under the pillow on her lap, still keeping her smile at her member. 

"Wonyoung _-ssi,_ why did you clean so little?" Yujin gestured at the small area Wonyoung cleaned. The word small didn’t give justice to define the area. 

"Should've volunteered after we all eat. Alright! Our _maknae_ is cleaning for tonight!" 

Everyone roared in victory. Especially Sakura who almost dropped her bowl as she raised it above her. The stains on her pajamas getting noticed. Meanwhile, Wonyoung bit her tongue as she stared— death glares at Yujin who started her second bowl of tteokbokki peacefully as if she didn’t destroy some _golden_ moment. 

If only Eunbi didn’t begin to speak, Wonyoung would be more than willing to start a fight. “Chaewon should not find out she would be dating Gowon on Christmas Eve.” 

Everyone looked at Eunbi, confused. This wasn’t mentioned in their group chat meetings. Chaeyeon was the first to speak out about this sudden plan. “Why not?” 

“ _Di dam dam di dam di dam—_ Ya! That hurts!” Yena complained, massaging her shoulder, and glared back to Hyewon. Hyewon only shushed her loud, her index finger on her lips and placed it at Yena’s. 

“Let’s serve this as a Christmas gift for her, I guess?” Eunbi awkwardly chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. 

“So you all also have a secret group chat for me?” The youngest gasped. She clasped her hands together and chuckled, “I wonder what would you guys give to me…” She even closed her eyes while wondering. Yujin and Yuri grimaced. 

“She keeps on telling us she will become friends with Gowon since Yena showed her LOONA’s interview from March but she isn’t making progress! Some fans are even already asking the two of them about the status of their non-existing friendship lately. We should make some action…” Eunbi balled her fist and punched the air as if she was a candidate running for president encouraging everyone to make a change. “Let’s help Chaewon to gain her first non IZ*ONE friend before 2020 ends!” 

“Hyewon, you should’ve taught Chaewon your ways. You literally have a collection of idols phone numbers! You even got Ryujin’s number earlier than Eunbi who just had a stage performance with her!” Yuri pointed to Hyewon who had been peacefully cherishing her meal while playing games on her phone again. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes first landed on Yuri, glaring. “I already helped her with Gowon during Fiesta promotions, didn’t work.” 

“What? How?” 

“The manager is too strict.” Hyewon exhaled, shaking her head as she remembered when she was one step closer to getting Hyejoo's number one time if it wasn’t for the manager who had mistaken her as a stalker.

“They already changed managers, tho,” Chaeyeon announced, lifting up Hyewon’s defeated mood. “At least they already agreed about the Chaewons date on Christmas Eve.”

“You asked them?” Sakura cried as if she was betrayed. “Without us?” She even placed her fist on her chest. 

“I went to BBC one time. Sooyoung asked for my help to ask permission to the CEO—"

“CEO?!” Almost all of them gasped. The others widened their eyes. Some, like Hitomi, only looked at Chaeyeon with a dull expression since she had a spoon on her mouth. 

“They’re a small company, tho. LOONA is their only artist so he treats them as if he’s their daughters. Every small move, the CEO must be aware. He’s too sweet and caring, though—" 

“Nope. He’s not. He’s strict. LOONA doesn’t have SNS freedom. They can’t go out. They can only eat company food. They can only—" 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!” Yena exclaimed, to the tune of LOONA’s _Why Not._ She chuckled before she replied. “Are you an _orbit_? On their _stan twt?_ ” 

“No. I’m not.” Hyewon shook her head before turning her eyes back to her game.

“I’m relieved,” Nako blurted. “Being there is a disaster. My _moots_ fought some of them. They’re nonstop.” 

“Our _WIZ*ONES_ could never,” Minjoo whispered. Chaeyeon beside her giggled while nodding. 

“So everyone knew. From us, the members. All of LOONA. To our managers and theirs? Except the two Chaewons?” Eunbi clarified, pointing in the air as she mentions the names. 

Everyone nodded. 

“Chaeyeon, tell Sooyoung to do the same thing with Gowon. She should not find out she’s going to date our Chaewon.” Chaeyeon nodded and took her phone after. 

The dinner went on smoothly in silence after, with some questions every other time as they ate. Eunbi told Yena to continue keeping her mouth zipped about the group’s plan for her roommate as Yena is known to be not good with keeping a secret, especially with Chaewon since they’ve been opening up about themselves spiritually recently. 

With three days away from Christmas Eve, both groups are all settled with the plans. Everyone was able to keep their secret from the two Chaewons. But there’s this one problem both groups are struggling with right now. No matter how hard they plan out everything, they admit this part of their plan would be the hardest to execute. 

* * *

“You guys set me up on a date with someone tonight?” 

Park Chaewon raised her head high as her eleven co-members looked lowly on her. She almost chuckled when she saw Yeojin stepping on a monobloc chair to keep up with the rest of the members looking down at her. 

“YA! What’s funny?” Yeojin placed her hands on her waist as she asked Gowon. Gowon looked down after staring at Yeojin, hoping the younger would give up and the group would stop giving off the serious atmosphere they’ve been giving her. She played with her fingers as she waited for someone to break out and laugh. 

But no one did. 

“You need this, Chae.” Haseul kneeled to keep on Gowon’s eye level. She held her knees and massaged them, “You’ve been stressed out. You need some chill-out.” 

“But you guys—” Gowon exhaled. She can’t believe she would be saying this to her members. “—are enough.” She closed her eyes. “A rest with you guys is enough. Why do I need a date when I have eleven of you?” 

“YAAAA you’re so cheesy!” Sooyoung screamed out. Jiwoo followed and screamed in a much higher tone. They ended up doing an impromptu competition on making high notes again. Yeojin screeched but someone cut her out, Gowon figured either Jungeun or Hyejoo were the ones who covered Yeojin’s mouth. 

Haseul only looked at the girls and shook her head as everyone started freaking out. She looked back at Gowon. “I’m gonna be honest with you, Chae. Your shyness is scaring me.” 

Gowon furrowed her brows in confusion. Haseul continued, “You’ve been too comfortable with us. And I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. We’re all so comfortable with each other that we always throw pillows and other random things at each other.” Haseul glanced at the pieces of Jinsoul’s _lego blocks_ and Yerim’s _Harry Potter wand_ on the floor. 

“You also need friends outside our circle.” 

“I’m friends with the staff, they’re young too! We can relate with each oth—”

“Outside our circle, Chaewon. Other idols too,” Haseul blurted out.

“You set me up with an idol?!” 

“No!” Haseul shook her head a little too violently. Vivi later joined in and kneeled on Haseul’s level. 

“Vivi, you set me up on a blind date with another idol? CEO approved?” 

Vivi looked at Haseul first before going back to Gowon, she shook her head and smiled. “We did not. We don’t know. Who knows. It’s a blind date. Only you can find out.” Haseul exhaled in relief as she heard Vivi making out excuses right away. “Unless you tell us.” She gave a wink that made Gowon chuckle. 

Heejin came onto the scene and sat beside Gowon. The trio looked at her as she took a golden paper out of her new organizer. “I used my new organizer for that ticket and I treated that as a treasure more than my traditional art wips, Park Chaewon. Take care of that.” 

Gowon’s eyes widened as she accepted the restaurant reservation ticket. “Wait up, isn’t this the restaurant we went when—” 

“Yes. Yes. There. You’re eating at that place for the second time. I’m jealous.” Jiwoo fake cried as she sat at the other side of the couch beside Gowon, rubbing the reservation ticket at Gowon’s hands like a diamond. 

“We all spent our money for that, Chaewon. You should go or one of us will.” Hyejoo stopped at Haseul’s back, Yeojin, who was chasing her, bumped into her back and stopped. “I spent the highest amount! Give me a take out of one slice of beef or an exclusive story at least and don’t let the others know except me.” 

Yeojin hit her back. “Yah! Are you a VIP or something?” 

“I’m her roommate! What about it?” Hyejoo stared down at Yeojin’s soul. 

“That doesn’t make you special! Ya! Son Hyejoo! I thought we stopped chasing! Argh—” 

Gowon stopped from watching the two youngest when Jiwoo slapped her thigh. “We should spend the rest of the day choosing your outfit for tonight.” She grabbed Gowon’s hands and made her stand up. 

The rest of the group smiled at her, giving out some luck. Gowon can’t figure out if it was for the date tonight or for Jiwoo styling her. Aside from Jungeun, Jiwoo is the second member of LOONA who takes fashion seriously in every single way. They just know that Hyejoo won’t be able to come inside of their room until tonight, and once Jungeun comes in. (They wished Jungeun won’t break her curfew tonight) The rest could only wish Gowon would be able to come on time on her date tonight. 

* * *

Gowon sighed a little too dramatically in relief by the moment she got out of the comfort room and she heard Jungeun and Jiwoo slow clapping at her. She can already imagine the chaos outside, expressing more dramatic sighs and cries than her as they finally finished picking out the best outfit the two fashion perfectionists chose for Gowon. 

“Finally okay, isn’t it?” Gowon asked, on the verge of crying, of course as a joke. She can’t wait to finally feel relieved. She hasn’t heard the duo’s comments. 

“That’s it! That’s it! Perfect!” Jungeun pointed at the _key fashion_ of Gowon’s 32nd outfit. The _Gucci_ belt. Gowon looked at it with furrowed brows. Jungeun had brought this belt when she came in, mentioning she sneaked in with Hyunjin and Hyejoo onto the practice room to get this one. 

“Jungie,” Jiwoo looked at her, shaking her head. “That was her 5th outfit. You only added the Gucci belt and the beret!” 

“What?” Gowon couldn’t help to mutter in a monotone voice, in the lowest tone she could. She could only sigh as she watched the duo continue arguing. She didn’t bother to listen anymore because _finally_ everything’s settled, except her rumbling tummy because of the entering in and out of the comfort room, getting the clothes Jiwoo will give to her and later on Jungeun will interfere and change the top or either the skirt. 

She stared at herself in the sink mirror. She could only see her top outfit but she’s impressed how her long-sleeved white buttoned blouse perfectly suited the black glittering beret she had. Gowon can’t help to admit but she’s thankful that Jungeun barged in and had a fashion styling debate with Jiwoo or else maybe they would reach until New Year before they finally pick up an outfit. 

“Let’s go!” Before Jiwoo could answer a rebuttal to Jungeun, the latter yawned. “It’s past 5 minutes of my bedtime. Chaewon- _ah_ , take care.” 

* * *

Gowon wanted to step back to the stairs of the bus and let the bus decide what she will do for the rest of the night so she won’t be able to meet her date.

It was an idol. Even if Haseul denied it, she already slipped. Whoever that person will be is making Gowon worried. What if it was a famous idol? The one that made the whole nation fall in love or something falling on those words? What if they were a part of Gowon’s _idols to avoid just because I can't vibe with them_ list? She hopes she can find out who’s her date gonna be without the other finding out who she is.

What if this person doesn’t even know she’s an idol? They haven’t started making names in South Korea yet. That would be the most embarrassing thing ever. More when some paparazzi comes up and hears them. 

Gowon knew how broke everyone is and it’s been bugging her the whole bus ride how the hell they were able to get her a reservation at the restaurant that made them starve for a week. She can already feel her stomach rumbling for next week if ever the CEO is involved in this. 

How did her CEO approve, anyway? They’re a week finished from _Why Not_ promotions and they needed to check their choreography as they will promote their b-side track next week. 

She wonders what her co-members did about this. 

In front of the restaurant stood a long line of customers waiting to get a seat. Sooyoung reminded her she doesn’t need to stand in line as long as she got the ticket, which is in her hands now. All she needs to do is ask for assistance and they will bring her to that room right away. 

Easier said than done.

“Can you repeat your name, ma’am?” The waitress from what seemed like a podium for speakers asked. 

Gowon came near to the waitress and whispered, “Park Chaewon.” 

The waitress scanned her eyes on the list laid on the podium. “Someone already got the reservation room, ma’am.” 

“Wait, what?” Gowon placed down her face mask. One of the perks of being a still unknown idol. No one would recognize her. As she expected, she didn’t see any hint of amazement on the waitress or anyone around her.

“The exclusive room you’re talking about ma’am, someone already got it. Are you sure of the room number?” 

Gowon nodded, she remembered about the ticket Heejin gave her, she showed it to the waitress. “Here. This is my proof!” 

The waitress touched the reservation ticket and checked it. “This seems fake though…” Gowon heard her whisper. She clenched her fist before placing it at her back. 

“Excuse ma’am but that isn’t—" Before she could continue speaking, the waitress shushed her by raising her hand. 

“Let me ask my manager about this.” She faced the three women supposed to be next in line. “I’ll be back ma’am.” And the waitress left. Gowon waited patiently in front of the podium. She seemed to be cutting in line at this point but she didn’t care. There’s no way her co-members’ effort for getting this expensive ticket would go to waste. She still didn’t know how. But she would fight for this. She doesn’t care if any reporters and fans would see her go berserk. 

Gowon was about to place back her mask into her lips when she heard someone speak. “What the hell was that? Is this a new way of queue jumping?”

She glanced at the speaker. Three girls, gathering around. A group of friends, Gowon suspected them to be. 

“I can’t believe I’m seeing a criminal up close! I feel so honored!” The petite woman gasped and covered her mouth. She met gazes with Gowon but later on, she was the first one to break out and rolled her eyes before looking back at her friends, laughing. 

“I’m seeing a criminal before getting caught. It’s a privilege! I’m seeing her close before I can see her on tv!” 

The trio kept on insinuating about Gowon _committing a crime._ They even enacted a scene about what if the media interviewed them about this. One of them acted like they’re crying as _they were hungry waiting for their turns but then the criminal came in._ The other patted the girl’s shoulder and cried with her. Gowon caught the duo looking at them but they just kept on laughing. 

_girl who will never have black hair_

_ya_

_can u tell me this is just a prank and the ticket is fake_

_the waitress gave it to the manager_

_i dont want to become an embarrassment here_

_you guys dont want a bad article right?_

_pls!!!_

_yerim? hyejoo?_

_sooyoung? haseul?_

_PLEASE_

No one replied. Not even a seen. 

Gowon can’t wait to go home and get revenge that she will leave the group because of their prank. Why was she the target? She was never a leader of any pranks of the gang. Hyunjin should have been in her place now. Or maybe Jinsoul. Yes. Right. Jinsoul can handle this. If she was Jinsoul, she would have fought off the trio who kept on stealing glances at her and laughing. 

“Hey.” Gowon hasn't realized one of the girls came to her. This was the second time of the day someone looked lowly at her. “Who did your fake ticket? I mean—” The two girls from her back laughed out loud. 

“Ya! Isn’t it too early for her to confess her crime?” 

“You’re so tough! Go break that criminal down!” They both cheered. 

“The glitters were shining. I’m amazed. But I don’t think this restaurant owned that ticket. ” The girl snickered. “You made it yourself, isn’t it?” 

“That’s a real ticket. My friends gave it to me as a gift.” Gowon whispered, holding her mask tightly, facing the ground. 

“Aw, a gift?” The girl laid her fingers on Gowon’s cheeks. “Maybe they hate you, though.” 

Gowon slowly faced the girl’s eyes. “Hate?” 

“Thinking about it. Who eats in a restaurant, let alone, an exclusive room, alone? Maybe they gave you that because they’re having their own night out without you…” The girl covered her mouth, shaking her head. “Aw damn. I feel bad. You were not a scammer. You were scammed by your lovely friends.” 

“Don’t listen to her!” The second girl came to her and laid her arms around her friend’s shoulder. “Maybe she wants a pity party?” She looked down to face Gowon but Gowon turned her head back. “Oh. She looked innocent though. Looks can be deceiving.” 

“Oh my gosh, you were right!” The first girl gasped overdramatically and high fived with her friend. “I almost got deceived! You’re such a lifesaver, my friend!” 

“I’m not a criminal and I’m not scammed by my friends! Why don’t we wait for the waitress to come back?” Gowon almost shouted. The two girls widened their eyes as they didn’t expect Gowon to fight back.

“Ya! How dare you shout at my friends!” Two girls took a step back as they gave way to their third friend.

“You wanna slap me so bad? I can feel it in your fists.” Gowon stated, smirking at the back of her mask. She blurted those words as if her tongue itself made her say it.

Little did Park Chaewon know those last words would empty the trio’s tempers as they did their ways on preparing their palms and fists. 

The last woman who approached her made the lead this time, bending her neck side by side while massaging her wrists. _Oh fuck, no. Am I getting slapped?_ The first woman came in next. This woman got her fists balled. _Why are her arms buffed up? Is she a boxer? I can’t afford to have a bruise on my lips! I’m gonna be an ending fairy for the next promotions!_ Gowon started to recoil. The duo chuckled as everything seemed to be going on their way. The final boss—their second friend — _plot twist, she seems to be their leader!—_ only watched her two friends with crossed arms and a smirk. 

Gowon roamed her eyes around. There’s a restaurant across the road but the guard does not notice the chaos about to rise across them. She landed her eyes on the long line behind the three girls, having their businesses on their phones. _Are they searching up about LOONA at this point? She wished someone would shout “Hey! Did you know you’re messing up with a member of a girl group who had their three albums up on Billboard?”_

Gowon could only giggle at her immediate daydreaming, thankfully for her mask, the two women in front of her did not say anything. 

“Ma’am, you can’t go out, people will recognize you!” 

“I keep on telling you my room is for two people! What am I supposed to do there alone?!” 

The waitress from the podium went back with some girl in a hoodie with an attention-seeking color. Like seriously, the restaurant was full of shimmering gold and dim yellow lights. Even the waiters and waitresses are at least wearing a decent outfit matching the vibe of the place then this girl in a bright orange hoodie emerges! If it wasn’t for the chaos she got involved in right now, Gowon would roll on the floor laughing. 

But wait a minute.

What if this was their manager? Or maybe the owner herself?

_Oh my God. Park Chaewon, get these funny thoughts out of you!_

It makes sense. 

She’s the odd one out because she owns this place. She can do whatever she wants around her restaurant. 

“Ma’am,” The waitress stood on her podium again and faced Gowon, “The room you were talking about was for one people but this girl with me,—" She gestured to the girl in the bright orange hoodie. “—insisted the room was for two. And you guys are supposed to be dating together.” 

Gowon’s eyes landed on the bright orange hoodie girl. “You’re my blind date?” She whispered, she doesn’t think the girl even heard her. 

“Ma’am, I’m telling you. My room was for two people. My company—” She looked at the people outside because basically, she’s still standing inside of the resto. “—I mean my friends reserved it for two. And she must be the second person my friends are talking about! You mentioned she had a ticket right?” 

“Oh look, the criminal got herself an insider.” One of the girls that almost _beat up_ Gowon said out loud. Those whispers with judgemental stares have been irritating Gowon that she wanted to go home and prank the girls. It will somehow make her mood feel better, instead. 

“But wait, they said they’re dating together right?” The _leader_ pointed her index finger at Gowon and the bright orange hoodie girl. “But they’re girls…” 

“OMG LESBIANS!” 

“And what about it?” 

They, including Gowon, looked at the person speaking. The bright orange hoodie girl stepped out of the restaurant, on her way to the trio with her hands on the pockets of her hoodie. 

“We’re dating. So what?” Bright orange hoodie girl glanced at Gowon for the first time, they met gazes, the girl frowned. “Wait. I think I know you…” 

Gowon fixated her gaze on the girl’s orbs, and slowly, a sense of familiarity came up as she stared deeper. The girl felt the same way too. But the latter was the first one to recognize the reason what this sense of familiarity is all about. 

_“I knew it. I should have seen this coming.”_

The girl pointed to something inside of the restaurant. Gowon followed the direction of her fingers. “What’s the name of the person reserved in that room?” 

“You mean, your name, ma’am?” The waitress stammered, narrowing her head on the girl, unsure of what she heard.

“Yes. My name.” 

“But ma’am you are an—” 

“Announce it.” The girl insisted, with firmness as she spoke out those words. 

The waitress sighed, and held a paper from the podium, she looked at the girl again, and the latter gestured for her to continue. 

_“Kim Chaewon.”_

Gowon’s eyes widened upon hearing the name. “Kim Chaewon?” She whispered. 

“Yes, I am.” The girl removed her mask, revealing her whole face. Some of the people gasped, special mention, the trio who bullied Gowon earlier. A lot of strangers took out their phones and _secretly_ took a photo of the idol. 

“Who else?” Chaewon asked the waitress. 

“Nothing more. Only you, ma’am.” 

“Now, we see the problem.” Chaewon marched in Gowon’s direction. Gowon was about to distance herself from the IZ*ONE member but Chaewon grabbed her hips and pulled them closer to her. The direction of cameras moved to their direction. Gowon laid her head low. 

“There must be a problem. My blind date partner has the same name as mine. Maybe whoever accepted the reservation removed her name and thought it was two Kim Chaewons.” Chaewon explained to the waitress who roamed her eyes onto the ream of papers in front of her. 

“Ma’am, not that I’m judging but if ever you’re in a room for two, aren’t you supposed to be with an idol—” 

“Park Chaewon. She’s an idol.” Chaewon pointed at Gowon. 

_Here goes the embarrassment show._

The woman from earlier cackled up, “That criminal?! An idol? You must be joking Ms. Chaewon! It doesn’t mean she has green hair; she's already an idol. C’mon ma’am, why are you defending that criminal?” She said. 

Gowon felt Chaewon’s hand tightened on her hips. It softened after and she felt Chaewon massaging it. “I’m sorry. Just a habit.” She whispered. 

Gowon just nodded. She remained head low while clutching her phone. 

“Do you have a phone?” Chaewon suddenly asked. 

“A phone?”

“Yeah. A phone.” _Damn. Kim Chaewon looks cool just nodding. Aish Park Chaewon! Stop!_ “With mobile data please.”

“Here! Here! Use mine!” The _leader_ volunteered, reaching her phone to Chaewon. 

Chaewon accepted the phone and started tapping on the screen. _Damn, she’s even holding it as if it was hers._ “Mind if I use YouTube?” 

“Y-youTube?” The woman stuttered, a lot of unbelievable things kept on coming out of Chaewon’s mouth today. _Is this really the real attitude of an idol?_

“Yeah. YouTube. Mind if I play a couple of videos? Not the full one, I promise.” 

The woman confusingly nodded. A smirk perks up on Chaewon’s lips, leaving Gowon wondering what Chaewon is up to. 

Later on, Chaewon raised the phone and clicked the phone’s volume. As soon as the song lasted, it just sank into Gowon, what Chaewon just did. 

“You see that?” Chaewon pointed something at the phone screen and then to Gowon. “That’s her.” 

“ _Starlight, starlight, with you shining in my mind ooh~”_ She heard Yeojin singing from the phone. Chaewon glanced at her and bopped her head, telling her to come closer. Still, with her head low, Gowon followed, but she hid behind Chaewon. 

“Yah, why are you hiding? You’re an idol.” Chaewon chuckled as she whispered but Gowon did not say anything, still in awe of what Chaewon did. At this point, she can already imagine _kpop twitter_ exploding. Chaewon gave back the phone to the owner. 

“Her group name is LOONA. They may not be as famous as us here in Korea. But they are in the USA more than us. They dominated Billboard charts with all of their albums. I think you have watched MixNine? ITZY is on your wallpaper. Her co-members went there, Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin. Shin Ryujin’s friends. 3Jin trio. Yes, the two other Jins are her co-members.” Chaewon explained and pointed to Gowon during her last words. 

“Since we’re here, I think I need everyone to be educated.” Gowon started pulling Chaewon’s sleeves after hearing the waitress beside her saying they already fixed their reservations. But Chaewon did not stop. 

“They had the most unique debut system. They were revealed one by one per month. _Idarui Sonyeo._ With one song, one album, one music video. Then a subunit. Before they became a group for two years. They change concepts every comeback. Everything you don’t expect, LOONA gives them. Now, I have your attention. If you want to know more, please search their group on Naver. Stream their music videos. It’s a ton. It’s time to wake up, this is the girl group you all are missing for.” 

Chaewon looked at Gowon, and her firm expression softened as she saw the latter teary-eyed. “Yah! Why are you crying?” 

Gowon shook her head. “Thank you for the saving,” she said. Chaewon only snickered. “For my blind date.” She chuckled. “Well. Now not anymore. This was nothing. Can we now come in?” Gowon immediately nodded. She has wanted to since earlier. 

With the crowd still on shock factor of what they had witnessed, Chaewon and Gowon grabbed the opportunity to run back inside of the restaurant.

; 

**Author's Note:**

> i can actually end this here 'no? unless this got hype i'm posting a part two. 
> 
> the actual date. the real ending i have on mind. 
> 
> i actually got stuck writing the next parts and i've been taking too long to post this so i posted this as the first half.
> 
> let me know your thoughts!
> 
> new note: so this is the end of the one shot. im completely stuck but we got the chaewons crumb so i guess its a win? 
> 
> i have a new loonazone story on my works! it's a long one this time!


End file.
